Dejate Convencer
by Gaiasole
Summary: Sirius no dijo nada del extraño comportamiento de Hermione, se sintió incomodo, fue bastante peculiar ver a Hermione pegar un brinco hasta la cama, ahora Sirius no solo estaba incomodo estaba incomodísimo.


**DÉJATE CONVENCER**

**POR: EROL**

_Personajes: J.K Rowling_

◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊ : ◊

Sirius observo con desgana la cena de esta noche; verduras, la señora Weasley parecía ser de la opinión que la verduras eran un platillo que todos estaban expectantes de degustar él que siempre había estado acostumbrado a cenas con filetes, vino, postres selectos y otros entremeses encontraba a las verduras desalentadoras, hasta los malditos alimentos en Azkaban tenían más jugo que esas espinacas de color verde, incluso el color lo molestaba.

Tal vez si él hubiera aprendido a cocinar algo en su vida bien podría prepararse algo a hurtadillas de la señora Weasley y luego dirigirse a su habitación sin mayor complicación, pero como ni sabia cocinar, no había elfo que lo sirviera y sobre todo era un invitado más en la madriguera tendría que pasar otra vez de la comida después de una semana de disertación a nadie le extrañaba que se marchara a su cuarto silbando.

—Sirius, ¿Bajaras hoy a comer?

Sirius no cambio su posición al escuchar a Hermione, en lugar de eso se removió un poco más en la cama maldiciendo el sol que estaba empeñado en cubrirle el rostro, por el rabillo del ojo vio a la muchacha estudiar la habitación de Bill Weasley solo para regresar su mirada a él y mirarle interrogante.

—¿Y bien Sirius?

—¡Hermione!- se escucho el grito inconfundible de Ron.

—Me niego- dijo Hermione entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sirius no dijo nada del extraño comportamiento de Hermione, la chica empezó a murmurar y dejo de hacerlo solo para empezar a morderse el labio inferior, se retorcía las manos y estudiaba con más atención la habitación hasta que de repente su mirada se clavo en él.

Sirius se sintió incomodo por un momento puesto que solo se escuchaban los pasos en la escalera, fue bastante peculiar ver a Hermione pegar un brinco hasta la cama, ahora Sirius no solo estaba incomodo estaba incomodísimo.

—¿Sirius has visto a Hermione?- pregunto Ron entrando al cuarto.

—No.

—Vale- dijo yéndose del cuarto.

Pasados unos pocos minutos Sirius miro bajo la cama para chocar con el rostro de Hermione que lo miraba agradecida.

—Y tú te estás ocultando porque…

—Los chicos van a jugar un mini partido de quidditch.

—Y tu estas bajo la cama porque…

—No me gusta jugar y Ron siempre termina reclamándome.

—¿Y a qué hora piensas salir de aquí?

—Hasta la cena.

—¿Tan tarde?- se mostró sorprendido por el gesto de afirmación— ¿Tampoco quieres verduras?

—¿Cómo has sabido?- al hombre se le escapo una risa que aumento igual que el rubor de Hermione.

—Tengo buen olfato para esa clase de asuntos.

—No te creo nada.

—Haces bien- Sirius sintió que la sangre fluía más hacia su cerebro que al resto de su cuerpo así que se recostó de nuevo en la cama y de nuevo se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, maldito sol.

El Sol parecía seguir el camino directo hacia su rostro y los ruidos de afuera dejaban en claro que el partido había comenzado con o sin Hermione, un bostezo escapo de su boca y sintió los parpados pesados, el sol hacia sudar su cuerpo, la camisa sin tirantes blanca se le pegaba mas a cada momento y los pantalones negros le parecían más ajustados, al menos sus pies descalzos se sentían frescos, se había hecho una coleta pues el pelo extendido le producía más calor que el del propio sol, ojala los veranos no fueran tan calurosos en la madriguera o que por lo menos los Weasley construyeran una piscina donde refrescarse y hundir todas las malditas verduras.

—¡Tengo calor!

—Pues aquí arriba también hace, al menos ahí abajo tienes sombra- respondió Sirius a la queja de Hermione.

—¡Eso es absurdo!- aclaro Hermione— Si te levantaras de la cama tu calor corporal no me haría sentirme tan extenuada.

—Eres una chiquilla, ¿Qué sabes tú de estar extenuada?

—Espero que no te estés refiriendo a lo que creo que te estás refiriendo Sirius Orión Black.

El pelinegro sintió el golpe que Hermione había dado desde debajo de la cama pero aun así no se le movió ni un pelo, de pronto como una luz en la oscuridad recordó que Hermione era una adolescente y que el cargo con mucho tiempo con fama de seductor en el mundo mágico. Claro, eso fue en sus mejores épocas, aquellas donde no salía en las fotos vestido como pordiosero y pegado a un cartel de se busca para ser remitido a Azkaban. Tenía curiosidad. Insoportable curiosidad por saber que pensaba una adolescente de alguien como él, la adolescente en cuestión era excepcional así que aquello se ponía más interesante, provoca, provoca para lograr lo que quieres.

—¿Según tú _cerebrito_, que quise decir?

El golpe debajo de la cama solo lo hizo sonreír pero aun así no se movió ni un milímetro.

—No me gusta que me llamen cerebrito, Malfoy lo hace y me disgusta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un apelativo, una crítica, una forma de ubicarme.

—Me refería a porque te importa lo que diga Malfoy o porque estas debajo de mi cama solo para evitar los reclamos de Ron.

—Me importa, a todos nos importa lo que digan los demás.

—¿Enserio? Entonces todos somos muy idiotas.

—Tú no eres un idiota Sirius.

Ahí estaba.

—¿No lo soy?- se esforzó en preguntar de forma curiosa— ¿Entonces como soy yo?

—Eres alguien vivo.

—¡Anda!- aquello no se lo esperaba— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? El pulso en mi cuello seguro me delato.

El golpe debajo de su cama fue más fuerte.

—Me refiero a que pareces vivo por ejemplo cuando estás dando de gritos en la orden o cuando ves los partidos de quidditch, la forma en que ríes cuando algo te hace gracia o tú trato afectuoso con Harry, incluso tienes tacto para no decirle a la señora Weasley que estas harto de sus verduras, eres amable hasta conmigo, me ocultaste aun cuando no tenias que hacerlo, siempre pareces poner a los demás como tu prioridad y aun así no eres alguien que se preocupe por opiniones ajenas.

—Lo que has dicho es muy lindo pero no me importa nada seamos claros Hermione, ¿Te parezco guapo y seductor?

La mejor forma de llegar a algo es ir directamente.

—Eres guapo y seductor, no hay duda.

—¿Enserio?- la sonrisa de Sirius se ensancho.

—Si eres el tipo de cualquier mujer, pero no eres mi tipo- la risita de Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia— ¿Ya dejaste de sonreír?

—Sí.

—Eso está bien, tampoco me gusta que se rían a mi costa.

—Caramba que mal que no sea tu tipo- se oyó el suspiro de Sirius— No me va a sorprender nada que termines con Ron y te escondas de él cada que quiera jugar y que quede claro que no me refiero solo al quidditch.

Dos golpes debajo de la cama lo hicieron sonreír nuevamente.

—Hermione, ¿Ya dejaste de sonreír?

Hermione no respondió aquella vez pero una sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro y aunque no estaba en la misma cama que Sirius y ni si quiera podía ver su rostro se sentía un poco más cerca de él, ojala no bajara a cenar y a Ron se le ocurriera reclamarle su desaparición del juego que ella misma había sugerido. Sirius Black era un juego mucho más interesante.

_**FIN**_

¿Te gusto?...Tal vez como para un _**review**_… :)


End file.
